Sarah's Dirty Secret
by MayGirl85
Summary: When the Goblin King offers Sarah her dreams a second time - she takes them. What red-blooded woman wouldn't? But you should never take anything for granted Underground, and when it seems the Goblin King can't satisfy a certain... need... Sarah has, what's a girl to do? Rated T for ...suggestiveness. One shot.


Sarah had a dirty secret.

She had tried – oh how she had _tried_, to resist temptation. For months she had resisted the craving welling up inside. The desire winding itself up her belly, twisting her fingers till the nails bit into her hands and making her mouth water with nothing to satisfy. Some days she wanted to scream at how _unfair_ it was.

Not that Jareth understood. Oh no, not the _Goblin King_, the lying bastard. Years after she'd run the Labyrinth he'd returned to offer her, her _dreams. _Everything she could ever want or desire and she fell for it hook line and sinker. What red blooded woman _wouldn't?_ She had a hard time believing her 14 year old self had missed the utter sensuality oozing from the tips of his unruly hair to the point of his heeled boots. The man was sex on legs and she'd been putty in his hands.

They say take nothing for granted in the Underground, and it was months before Sarah realized her mistake.

The first time she'd approached Jareth about her… need… he'd merely given her a blank look.

"You want what, precious?"

Not even a hint of mockery in his tone.

"Are you sure?" he'd asked her, quirking an eyebrow quizzically and she just wanted to lick him from head to toe and back again.

She tried to play cool, "It's just been so long…"

"You've done such a thing _before?!_"

He was horrified. That's when Sarah realized her mistake. She had taken it for _granted_ that such a thing happened in the Underground. After all, it happened everywhere else!

"_That _does not happen _here_," he'd said with finality.

"But you promised me my _dreams_! What else is a sexy magical Fairy King for if not for _that_?"

Jareth continued to look at her as if she'd sprouted two heads and a tail. Realising she wouldn't get anywhere in that moment, she'd turned and stomped away. Later she tried again to convince him of her desire. But the man with the bulge wouldn't _budge_. He claimed it was an unnatural act!

"What could be more natural!" she'd cried.

He didn't deign reply.

So much for her _dreams_.

Then the goblins caught wind of her… desires. The little buggers suddenly started treating her like some sort of assassin out to murder the King and claim the throne for herself. They glared at her with beady eyes and pointed fingers. Sarah found herself growing angry – how _dare _they judge her! How _dare_ they call _her_ unnatural! She was the _only_ natural bloody thing in the underground! _She_ certainly wasn't a lying fairy! It came to the point where one day when she was feeling extra… needy… that she launched herself at the Goblin King.

It was really his own fault. He was wearing those damn grey pants and that white feathery cape with feathers twisted in his hair. He was teasing her too with those cruel kissable lips and bedroom eyes and dammit if she didn't just throw herself at him and beg for him to end her pain.

He didn't.

He gently pushed her away from his person. Behind him goblins sobbed into dirty hankies, crying out with pitiful howls and wails. Sarah wanted to cry herself by that point. The temptation to cry grew when Jareth explained, in a tone rather like a hostage negotiator, that he understood she had some strange ideas (after all she _was _mortal), but in the Underground things were different and she was just going to have to accept it. She couldn't help herself. She snapped.

"Don't you think I've _tried_? My goodness Jareth, can't you see I'm out of my mind here?"

He agreed that indeed she did appear out of her mind, but wondered if she had considered any more palatable alternatives. She wanted to scream.

"I've _tried_ the 'alternatives' and its not enough!"

He'd looked at her again as if she'd sprung a third head and a pair of bat wings.

"Sarah, if you're not going to be reasonable about this I cannot assist you. I have explained the situation and I expect you to come to terms with it. This is, after all, what you wished for."

She stared at him gobsmacked.

"Really?" she said, "Really Jareth? I wish for romance and adventure, yet I leave out specifically wishing for one tiny detail and that's that?"

Jareth sniffed, "I'd have never have granted _that _wish had I known about it."

That was when Sarah knew she'd have to take matters into her own hands.

Oh she tried to resist the temptation. She'd tried. She loved Jareth, truly. He was her match in every way. He made her laugh, infuriated her with his mischievous ways, made her want to smack him and yet gave her everything (well almost everything) her heart desired. It was _unfair_ in the extreme that he would not meet this one demand her body craved and could no longer deny.

She snuck Aboveground.

Jareth had been called away by a runner. It was the perfect opportunity. He'd be busy for hours at least and Sarah could vent some good old pent up frustration. It was a shame, and she felt all the guilt of what she was about to do, but she was a grown woman. She had _needs_.

The establishment was quiet and for that Sarah was thankful. She didn't want to make a big production of her approaching misdeed. She wanted to satisfy the craving, pay what she owed and get out. It was truly a desperate situation.

The hostess didn't welcome her, only gave a brief smile and led Sarah to a private booth toward the back where she could make her selection. It was a difficult choice to make and in the end Sarah picked the first… option… on the list. It didn't matter and she didn't want it to matter. She was going to be as business like as possible, no matter what physical pleasure she was about to get out of it. It eased her conscience.

All too soon her… selection… was presented to her. Her mouth watered, and she swallowed reflexively. She reached out a hand to touch, as if to confirm to herself that she was about to do this, and shivered when her fingers met a hot thigh. She leant down slowly, savoring the moment, as she opened her aching jaw to place her lips around-

"What on earth are you doing, precious?"

Sarah sprang back, her eyes snapping onto Jareth leaning against the wall behind her. His eyes flashed dangerously and she flushed as a criminal caught red handed at the scene of the crime. She looked guiltily between the man she loved, and that which she had craved all these months. Jareth regarded her with a cold stare and that spark of defiance he loved so well lit in her.

"I needed it, Jareth," she replied coolly.

He waved a hand, "Then by all means, my queen," his said, his eyes daring her.

Sarah lifted her chin, refusing to be cowed, then opened her mouth and bit straight into the savory goodness of the crumbed chicken drumstick she had just ordered.

"Mmm…." she moaned, and took another bite, by this point forgetting the tight-panted sex-on-legs Goblin King was glaring at her (or perhaps the drumstick that was eliciting such satisfied moans).

"Disgusting," he spat.

"You should try it," she said, offering up a steaming wing.

He wrinkled his nose, but after another moan from Sarah decided to see just what was so wonderful about eating _chicken_ (of all things). He bit into the succulent flesh and was overcome by chickeny goodness. He moaned around the juicy flesh and crunchy batter.

…

The Goblin King and Sarah have a dirty secret…

* * *

For all my reviewers: I know what you mean! I was laughing writing it down. Mmm... chicken :-)


End file.
